


names of endurance, names of devotion

by madsaialik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Non-Monogamy, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Rey in a tennis skirt, Stating Clear Boundaries Should Be A Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, psa: polyamory and non-monogamy are not the same, your honor they're horny and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsaialik/pseuds/madsaialik
Summary: “She had a radiant smile, an incredible dancer, and so, so smart,” she told him in a warm, drowsy voice.Ben thought perhaps his entire purpose was to love her and the arrangement just another avenue where he can create the opportunity for her to feel wanted.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	names of endurance, names of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> happy friday, all i wanted was to write layered horniness that comes with open-relationship aftercare and it got so SAPPY

Their reunion was more mundane than the intensity of the solace her presence brought him. 

“Sweetheart, is that you?” he called over the railing of their stoop and nearly bounded down the stairs to her. 

Ben met his wife in the garage door with a relieved smile. Rey’s hair was tangled and she wore her favorite, battered sweater of his that bunched over her hips. Her beauty always threatened to knock the wind out of him. Ben was by her side by the time she stepped out and shut her car door. He scooped his wife into his arms, kissing her temple. She smelled of a hangover and hotel soap, completely unlike her, but her smile was content and any of his worries melted.

“You don’t have to carry me over the threshold every time,” she mumbled with her cheek against his chest. He didn't answer her, just held her closer. 

Ben carried her through their home, not too unchanged since she left. He spent most nights holed up in his office or jacking off with her panties under his nose wondering what his wife was up to or with who. They walked past framed memories of their wedding, Rey tucked under his arm against the rail of their sailboat, and picnics under the Eiffel Tower. She had called him last night before she went to sleep, reassuring him that she was safe, sated, and on her way home the next morning.

“Good. I’ve missed you, sweetheart,” he told her.

Rey laughed over the phone in a small sleepy chuckle. She’d only been gone for two days on a trip _he_ planned. “I know. I’ve missed you, too.”

She had yawned then and he let her go sink into the sleep she surely needed. Rey yawned again in his arms as he set her on the edge of their shared bathroom counter. She stretched her legs out in front of her as he moved to turn the shower on. 

“How was your weekend?” she asked first with a coy smile.

“Boring without you. I’d rather hear about your weekend,” he replied pointedly with an arched brow.

Rey hummed and closed her eyes. “I had fun. I met Rose at the bar I was telling you about. It was so—” she gestured with her hands in vague shapes that translated into something— “Expensive. They used a lot of dry ice.”

“Told you so,” he quipped under her his breath as he shuffled through her hair drawer, searching for her favorite brush. “Were you able to book a room in the speakeasy?”

Rey blushed. The outline of their agreement was to disclose any information they might ask each other, but he never pushed.

When she first suggested the arrangement and he tentatively agreed, she asked an unexpected question. “What boundaries should we have?”

It had taken him back with the realization of how open relationships had more depth and trust then he first thought. He had trusted his wife so completely he didn’t consider boxing her into a neat set of boundaries to make _himself_ more comfortable with the idea.

“Open communication, no ongoing affairs, keep me updated on your location,” he ticked off his fingers after a moment of thought.

“This _isn’t_ polyamory. We’re just shifting into nonmonogamy,” she clarified. 

Not entirely free of doubt, a moment of insecurity pierced him. “We’re okay though, right?”

Rey paled at the question and nodded fiercely, wound her arms around his neck, and pulled herself into his lap. Her weight was warm and reassuring as she molded her body against him. She peppered kisses over his face.

“Ben, we’re more than okay. _You’re_ an incredible, devoted, loving husband. We just travel so much I thought while we’re out of town we can find a more intimate, fulfilling release.” She leaned in with a smirk, brushing her nose against his. “Plus, this may be selfish but, I’ve just really missed fucking women.”

“They’re so soft,” he agreed, “Okay, let’s do this. What else?”

“Sexual boundaries,” she continued. “I think I’d be uncomfortable if we slept with friends or exes—”

They discovered how they also shared the sentiment of shedding their last names for an evening in the same conversation.

“It’s almost nicer to be a nobody,” she told him.

In their bathroom, he reflected on the conversation as he stood, hairbrush in hand, and pushed her knees apart to stand between them. Rey immediately leaned forward to rest her cheek against his chest. 

“It was more private than I expected. It’s where Rose and I first kissed.”

“Tell me about her,” he requested in a low voice as he began to brush the snarls from her hair.

“She had a radiant smile, an incredible dancer, and so, so smart,” she told him in a warm, drowsy voice.

“You sound infatuated. Should I be jealous?” he teased.

Her nose nuzzled against his chest as she shook her head.

“I fall a bit in love with everyone. You, most of all. But nobody knows me like you.”

“Missed you,” he grunted to hide how his voice felt like it might crack. Ben wrapped his arms around her shoulders, yanking her into his chest and pressing his cheek to her hair. She nuzzled his chest, squeezing his waist in a tight hug. Rey’s hand snaked up to his wrist as she pulled away, guiding his hand down the apex of her thighs. 

“Feel how much I missed you,” she murmured, lips brushing against his. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

The pads of his fingers traced along her pussy. “You’re always so wet for me, sweetheart.”

Ben continued to lightly smear her wetness through her honey slick curls. With a nip to his lip, she arched her back in invitation. Rey grimaced at him with a pout when he pulled his hand away.

He kissed her forehead and tugged her toward the shower for the next part of their returning home ritual. The idea of her being with other people didn’t bother him, but he still liked the wash her weekends off her skin, perhaps an act of reclaiming her all to himself. He shook off the intrusive thought. He can’t share a _person_. 

Rey was the most self-reliant person he had ever met. Ben has never wanted to own her but to take care of her thoroughly so she didn’t have to. Perhaps create their little world within their home where she never had to worry where her next meal came from, where she could feel safe. His self revolved around making her life easier as if he could undo the difficulties she faced alone. Han soothed his hair while Leia explained the difficulties of how intensely he felt things, coaching him through those star bright emotions of youth. Ben understood what she meant whenever adoration burned in his chest for his wife. 

Rey wanted someone to want to take care of her, to love her with purpose. She told him about her parents and how she longed to find her family instead of creating a new one. Ben thought perhaps his entire purpose was to love her and the arrangement just another avenue where he can create the opportunity for her to feel wanted. 

Ben settled her on the wide bench under the warm spray of the showerhead as he kneeled at her feet. He pictured her with other women and how lucky they were as he parted her thighs, exposing her pretty pussy and running the washcloth along her firm thigh.

Their first time together was a revelation of what sex could be. Rey had been spread out over his bed after their second meeting over lunch. Not a date, he had told himself, but a meeting. The plate set down in front of him was forgotten after he asked if she wanted to share a car back to the office.

“I want to go to your place,” she told him boldly, eyes dark. Ben pulled whatever money out of his wallet and slapped it on the table before he pulled her into the first available cab.

Their clothes littered his apartment, Rey’s underwear somehow draped over his bedroom door. The tennis skirt that had been teasing him whenever she flounced from the office to practice was a crumpled pile of pleats on his floor.

He had kissed her until she was panting and writhing beneath him. Rey had moved her hips one long slow roll, dragging her pussy down the length of his hardening cock, until he groaned into her mouth. Ben pulled away and hovered over her for a second to process that she was truly beneath him before kissing down the ladder of her sternum, following her flushed skin between her breasts. 

His lips just parted around the dusky peak of her breast when she pushed on his shoulders. Rey’s dark hair haloed her face, suddenly above his own. When she smiled his breath caught in his throat around a groan. 

She stretched out over his chest, her breasts pressed against him. Her skin moved over his in soft movements as she pulled her knees up to straddle him. Ben glides his hands over the curve of her ass, reaching for her pussy leaking all over his cock. He traced over her honey slick curls with the pads of his fingers as her mouth slanted over his. Rey whimpers as he pushes his first knuckle slowly into her cunt, he licks into the noise. 

Rey pushed against his hand, taking more of his finger with a moan. She murmured incoherently against his lips. 

“What was that?” he asked in a low voice. 

She sat up, grinding her hips down. “I said I want your cock.”

Sweat already beaded on his temple when she began to glide up and down his length. 

“Please?” she added in a whisper.

“I’ll give you anything if you ask me that sweetly,” Ben told her, pulling her into his arms. He scooped her up with one arm against his chest and nudged the head of his cock against her pussy. Rey sunk slowly as he leaned onto his pillows, her hands spread over his chest. Ben can’t think, he doesn’t know if he was breathing, as his cock was gripped tight by the wet velvet heat of her cunt. He stopped her halfway and lifted her before he lost his mind completely.

She tried to squirm in his grip to take him deeper but he held her so she could only feel the tip of his cock. Rey dripped onto his abdomen, her back arching. 

Her brows yank together when Ben fucked into her deeper. His hold on her hips lessened as he paused.

“Was that too much, sweetheart?”

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded, soft and urgent. “Do that again.”

She rocked into each thrust with a moan, nails digging into his shoulders. The short slap of skin nearly made his eyes roll back as she clenched around him. 

Ben has somewhat developed a filter since his mother stopped tucking his hair behind his too-large ears. He thinks it was the fourth time they fucked he blurted out he loved her. Rey’s panties had been pushed aside and the shirt he had forgotten about clung to his chest. His weight made a divot in the mattress behind her bent form, her knees notched beside his. Ben pinned her down with a hand spanning between her shoulder blades. He had been muttering nonsense of how much he loved her cunt, her responsiveness, how wet she was for him, reduced to murmuring _I love you, I love you, I love you_ into her skin punctuated in hot slaps of his hips against hers.

“Again,” she pleaded as he left kisses down her spine. Tears streaked over her flushed cheeks as she tightened around his cock, white spots sparking in his vision as she came with a cry. He pulled her up with a fist in her hair, hand already supporting her sternum and pressing her into his chest as he chased his orgasm.

_”I love you.”_

He’s learned to make better love to her in the eight years they’ve been together, he considered as he continued to run the washcloth over the subtle curve of her waist. Ben’s knuckles skim along the underside of her breasts and she sighed. 

Muscle memory made her knees widen immediately as he moved closer. Water ran down the back of his neck as he dipped his head between her legs and licked the length of her cunt. Rey twitched and squirmed on the seat.

“Sensitive?” he murmured and licked at her again.

She laughed under her breath and spread her legs wider.

Her thighs twitched and tightened, kept open by the broad expanse of his shoulders. Ben maneuvered her knee to her shoulder, supporting her as he circled her clit with his tongue in the way that made her posture melt.

He’s not competitive in the traditional sense. It’s not that rooted with the need for something to prove, he was dedicated to making his wife unravel as beatifically as possible because it was what she deserved. As someone once deemed nefariously smug, he was sinfully gracious with the knowledge of knowing Rey better than anyone else. Wickedly pleased with the times she’s called him at the office to beg for his help, his voice, his words in her ear to push her over the edge. 

Ben fucked his finger into his wife’s stunning pussy, gently kneading away the tension of her pelvis. Watched in fascination as his wedding ring dipped toward her cunt. Without curving his finger, he pressed further than any other until she whimpered and writhed under the shower spray. The beauty, he thought, about his wife fucking other people, was how much pleasure she derived from touch. Even as he pressed into the deep, unreachable spot, he could make her come just as easily by dragging the pad of his finger forward with a slight curl. 

He glanced up at her parted mouth as her chest heaved in short pants. To show her how well he knew her was his favorite brand of possession. 

“God, look at you,” he mumbled sweetly as any benediction. “You’re such a dream.”

Ben didn’t stop when her thighs started to shake or when her cunt clenched hard around his fingers. Her leg tensed over his shoulder. When she mewled he finally pulled her clit gently between his lips. He pressed a final kiss and retracted his fingers. With a freshly soaped cloth, he kept cleaning up her waist, over her arms, pressing gently along her throat.

Boneless, she slouched against the wall and watched him wash her with lidded, mascara rimmed eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured and brushed the hair plastered across his forehead.

He huffed and stood, rubbing at his knees and suddenly felt each of the gray hairs at his temple. Ben’s ears warmed when he considered his wife spent the evening with an equally young and limber woman. Inadequacy nipped at him but the hunger dark in his wife’s gaze made his back straighten, blocking the shower spray. Ben pulled Rey to her feet, knees wobbly and coltish and lovely. 

He draped a towel over her head and rubbed behind her temples, her short hair dripped down her chest. 

“Stay here,” he said and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Rey’s arms wrapped around herself as the chill air washed over her damp skin. He quickly wrapped her robe around her shoulders, maneuvering her arms into the sleeves. She yawned again and he didn’t feel the least bit sorry for tiring her out. 

Ben smiled at her as he toweled himself roughly dry, blissfully content to have his wife back in their home. He had been a specter haunting their home or reluctantly drinking beer at Poe’s for the image of being able to function. Rey buffered his intensity with most, tugged a smile on the corner of his lips even in the dullest conversations, eased his anxiety, but friends since childhood Poe had seen him at his most broody. Poe always greeted him with the same warm grin and a hefty pat on the back, the same hand yanking him into a hug. 

“Stop moping around like a puppy, and go home with someone,” Poe told him and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m too old for anyone here. Why are we in a sports bar anyways?” Ben muttered back. 

Poe rolled his eyes. “You’re younger than me and I, for one, have enough drive to go home and climb up Finn using his abs like a ladder. Take advantage of your hot wife letting you fuck other hot people if you’re not going to watch the game with me.”

He sputtered into his glass. Glancing between the screens, he couldn’t figure out which game he was supposed to be watching and looked around the bar instead. Nobody caught his attention when he scanned the crowd. They were in a bar near the local campus, the patrons mostly a generation younger. Ben scratched at his neck, interest tugged behind his navel in the days of his wife’s absence. In the time since their arrangement he’s noticed a habit he developed, Ben thought about his wife constantly. He was used to being in their city with him at her side, he felt too imbalanced without her just four blocks from their townhouse. The barstool squeaked as he turned back to the bar.

Ben sipped his beer. “Too close to home.”

Waiting for her return was like a reward, his cock heavy against his thigh. She kissed against his bare shoulder, hands mapped Ben’s biceps, thumb traced the line of his deltoid. Rey’s nail scrapped over his nipple, snapping his attention towards her. Lips seared across his collarbone, her arms wind around his waist as she kissed along the column of his throat. He scooped her up, crushing her to his chest with a kiss to her temple. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to bed. 

“Get on your stomach,” he ordered. 

She licked her lips and stretched out over their bed. 

“Wait there,” he said, pushing her hand away from her hip, “and no touching, sweetheart.”

He went into the kitchen for water, padding around their home in soft pajama bottoms. He weighed the options between message oils as he rummaged around for the ceramic massage stone. Rey was half asleep when he reentered their bedroom, smiling sleepily at him. Ben kissed her shoulder and rubbed the oil in his palms until it was warm. 

His thumbs traced along with her shoulder blades and she hummed happily beneath him. She squirmed, her ass pressing against his groin as he rubbed down her spine. Heat sluiced down his spine at the point of pressure between them. She moved against the seam of his pajamas, grinding against his stiffening cock.

“Careful, sweetheart,” he admonished with a small smack. “Don’t you want to rest?”

“Ben,” she said in a voice of warning, back arching and hips coming off the bed before he pinned her back down. _”Please.”_

He bent over her, hands sliding up her waist.

“What do you want, sweetheart, for me to fuck this eager cunt?” 

Rey whined and writhed under his bare touch stroking her back, pushing gently into her tense muscles. She hummed gratefully when he shifted to lower the waistband of his pajamas down. When he only rested his cock against her lower back she grew bratty again, sliding her smooth skin against the underside of his shaft. 

“Behave.”

Goosebumps rippled up her back. Ben guided his cock through her wet folds, over the bump of her clit, along the seam of her pussy, and across the tight ring of muscle of her ass. His head was glistening before he did it again and again. Ben savored the small show of smearing her wetness he caused over her, tempted to plunge his thumb into her ass just to claim it. 

Rey’s arms stretched in front of her, gripping the sheets tight as his cock dipped into her slowly. The drag of his cock through her wet pussy heated his chest, heart beating rapidly. The first stroke stopped shortly after his cockhead began to stretch her open and Rey froze. 

“No, no, _please, please, more,”_ she pleaded, pressing her face into the mattress. Any earlier tiredness was gone, evaporated in the headiness.

“You can stay just like this, right?” he asked, tone coquet enough to make her growl against the sheets, and trailed his palms up her spine. “Let me finish rubbing your back, okay?”

Rey muttered something too muffled against the fabric for him to hear as she tried to force her hips back. The hand he had been using to rub away a knot under her shoulder blade moved to the nape of her neck. Bending forward and shifting his weight, he pinned her wholly with the one hand. Her knees bent and kicked beside his as she still tried to wiggle back. 

“Be a good girl,” he murmured, trailing his knuckles down her spine. Rey tried a different tactic by clenching hard, the tight squeeze would have been able to make him come if he was thrusting fully within her. Towering over her arched back, he only smiled at the attempt with a kiss feathered against her shoulder. 

He removed his hand from her neck after gripping her once. Ben used his thumbs to knead her lower back, circling over her dimples, so his fingers could span over her hips and slowly rocked her on the head of his cock. Ben gritted his teeth to keep her from hearing his panting, his nostrils flared at the clench of her cunt. The unhurried pace made her thighs shake until he pulled out entirely. 

Arousal perfumed the air and dripped onto their bed.

The head of his cock slid down against her clit, filling the space between her thighs in a slow movement. Rey’s skin burned, near incendiary against his cock. He thrust slowly, to pull as much of his cock against her clit before dipping down again. He snaked his arms around her torso, capturing her breasts into his palms and rolling her nipples between long fingers. With his weight balanced on his elbows, he pressed his chest to her back so she could feel each roll of his hips. Her pussy leaked along his shaft, making each plunge between her thighs more and more slippery. 

“Could you come just like this, sweetheart?” he asked. “With my cock pressed against your clit the way you like?”

“Ben,” she mewled and whispered as he laved at her neck, teeth scraping, “Please don’t make me come like this.” 

“I think I could,” he told her and grinned against her skin.

Rey gasped, furious enough to claw at him if she wasn’t at her stomach. “Don’t you fucking dare, Benjamin.” 

“Mouthy,” he tsked and withdrew.

Ben rolled her over, seizing her knees and pushing them to her chest before she started begging. He could get her to whine and plead for his cock another time, tonight was showing her that he could fulfill her every need in the walls of their home. He sunk inside her in one long, languorous stroke. A lance of affection pierced his chest when she sighed and went pliant beneath him, her pleasure malleable in any way he saw fit. Rey’s knees quivered under his grip as he slowly fucked her, her cunt

“I’m—”

“I know, I feel it, too,” he said and gently pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. Rey a beautiful oddity where pressure pushed her closer to her peak than any fancy finger movements. He slanted his lips over hers as she came, swallowing her muffled moans. The new tightness and slickness coating his cock and his wife in his arms, he followed with a shout.

“Welcome home,” he said and brushed her hair back, relishing her body against his.

“Nowhere else I want to be,” she whispered and kissed him sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> might get canceled but still a hottie on twitter, [@madsaialik](https://twitter.com/madsaialik)


End file.
